


再借不难

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Martial Arts, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 掠风窃尘决定退隐。临行前，他打算拜访几位故人，只是，需要乔装。
Relationships: 凛雪鸦中心
Kudos: 2





	再借不难

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得考据，切勿尽信

1

这不是一时之戏言，也并非欺世的诳语：掠风窃尘要退隐了。

此话一出，大街小巷的茶楼酒肆顿时炸开了锅。

掠风窃尘是谁？天下第一盗！何人不知，哪人不晓？传闻此人沐月无影、踏雪无痕，取相府官印如探囊取物，摘宫娥珠翠如树上摘花。这本倒不甚稀奇，毕竟哪朝哪代没出过几位空空妙手？令人津津乐道的是，此贼子，虽号称神偷，作风却同寻常江洋大盗大相径庭：且不论其素来不喜金银阿堵物，所窃者往往令人匪夷所思，单看从不行打家劫舍、烧杀抢掠的恶事这一件，便足证其高风亮节；又兼风流倜傥、仪态万方，一时风头无两、名扬四海，京城女儿竞相祭出闺阁珍宝，但求偷香窃玉，有为此茶饭不思者，竟引来袖箭飞书相劝，因此得号“奇盗”、“雅盗”、“风流盗”。有贼首不忿其高调，立下战书，是夜皇城内灯火虚明、亮如白昼，只见群贼团团聚于檐下，屏息凝神以待，个个宛若附墙之守宫、缠树之藤萝。守卫点卯三巡，一钩淡月已过中天，众人等得口干舌燥、抓耳挠腮，就在此时，空中传来一阵异香袅袅，正当群贼心醉神迷之际，忽听头顶大笑三声，三声过后，满城灯火尽归空无。待众人七手八脚点上火折子定睛一瞧，竟身处一片荒地，哪还有什么太极宫、金銮殿？

——偌大一座皇城，就在众目睽睽之下，被掠风窃尘盗走了。

此传闻一出，掠风窃尘四字响彻武林。

可这掠风窃尘纵横江湖数十载，未尝显露真身，行事不可谓不谨慎，怎么突然大张旗鼓？又为何宣布退隐？这其中有何不可告人的隐情？莫不是……已驾鹤西行了？立刻有人跳出来反驳：不通，不通，掠风窃尘何等人物？江湖上流传他乃千年雪鸮成精的大有人在，岂会困于区区生死？一时间，蜚短流长纷纷扰扰，说书先生一身穿了二十多年的行头都翻新了好几套。四处可见绿林草莽打扮的人们交头接耳，议论时还要刻意压低声音，仿佛掠风窃尘是一滴无孔不入的水，就藏在悬针的茶碗中、浮沫的酒盅里，和说书人横飞的唾沫星子里。

可饶是世人挖空心思、绞尽脑汁，也无人解其深意。

唯有一点确凿不疑：掠风窃尘日行千里、来去无踪，他要是想走，世间无人能阻。

西北边陲的有间客栈里，一名俊逸青年正要远行。

不知是哪家的公子哥儿，吊儿郎当的，头戴三山帽，腰挎锦荷包，歪着真珠履，懒系开襟袍，一路信步闲庭、走马观花。柳暗花明金不换，宜居宜眠宜踏青，新草根根隔靴痒，晚梅点点斜扎人。他走走停停，好不容易车到山前也有路，复又驻足。却是为何？原来——郊外风光虽焕然，早春料峭人易困，路上学子睡不醒。睡不醒兮奈若何？三五成群，伸头缩颈，言：不如罢游早还家。

他闻言微哂，背过手，便如众家鸭中一只离群的孤鹜，往野地里翩然去也。

野地本非野地，乃一处空谷，只因久无人烟，四周的村落渐多，赋闲的野人渐少，自然而然划成了野地。荒郊野岭，南无沧海之壮观，北无通天之要塞，唯东西两面各临一山，尚足论道。东山平矮，乃护印师丹氏宗祠，蔑天骸血洗圣域后虽然没落，然后人谨记祖训，每逢年关祭典皆来参拜，因此梯栈钩连、不甚难行；而西山险峻，人迹罕至。

他循东山拾级而上。

东山不算陡，但也绝非平地。他来时散漫，此刻健步如飞，自林中簌簌穿行，所经之处花树摇曳、松针纷乱，不出片刻，已行至山巅的一座小庙前。

庙堂虽小，螺蛳壳里做道场，倒也五脏俱全。门前左右各植一丛松柏，草木郁郁青青，庭中香火缭绕，与寻常古刹别无两样。堂上供着神像，面目模糊不堪，观其油彩剥落风化程度，恐怕已有数百年之久，案前摆的供品还新鲜，细细辨识，能听得后院剑声飒飒，隐隐混杂着男女人声。

其中年轻女子朗声喝道：“看招！”

霎时剑声叮当交击不绝。女子对阵之人似乎不长于用剑，于细微处显出几分支绌，数回合后剑招用老，局面急转直下，很快便陷入苦战。

他侧耳听了一阵，伸了个懒腰，将神龛前的蒲团一摞，舒舒服服窝在里头，从桌上摸了一个葡萄来吃。抬头望天，天高日小、鸟雀呼晴，他打了个哈欠，又摸了一个。吃到第三串，丹翡和卷残云打打闹闹地从后门转出来了，一者柳眉倒竖、神情激愤，一者愁眉苦脸、面有菜色，犹在争执不休。

“……方才那一式我只用了七成力，你为何接不住？”

卷残云嘟囔：“还不是怕收不住劲道伤了你，合着这都要怪我……”

“那为何不勤加修习控制力道？杀人者，末流也，正道所不为；只伤不杀，至多不过二流半；唯有运用自如，方为一流。似你这般优柔，要怎样给小宝以身作则？我早与你说过，护印师不比寻常江湖人，对付的都是些魇人心目的邪祟妖物，倘若对手假作我的模样呢？”

“怕什么！我有正气护体，寻常妖魔不敢近身。你只管放心。”

丹翡顿足：“你不过习得些入门法术，连皮毛都算不上，怎敢如此托大？不说旁的，倘若遇见的是刑亥，你可就黔驴技穷了！再遇上更高阶的魔神呢？你又待——哎……这位先生是？”

四束目光齐刷刷地向他扫来。

他顺手把葡萄皮往供桌下一藏，起身装模作样作了个揖，满口胡诌：“无量天尊。小生霜凌雁，字泠枭，号寒鸮居士，云游四海，一心向道。这一路舟车劳顿，我途径此宗祠，见无人把守，正想歇歇脚，不想唐突了二位护印师大人，还请通融则个。”

“不妨事儿。”丹翡道，手肘一拐，撞在丈夫腰胁处，“不可失了礼数！”

卷残云方才还礼，嘴里犹在哼哼唧唧。

昔日少年沉稳了许多，仍不减眉间跳脱飞扬的意气，他越看越觉有趣，清清嗓子，拈把子虚乌有的胡须，道：“观二位施主气度不凡，小道身无长才，斗胆愿为二位卜上一课，权当谢礼，如何？”

二人面面相觑一番，许是觉得不好推辞，只得应下。他拣了个蒲团坐定，向怀中一探手，掏出个八卦镜，又从兜里摸出三枚卦钱，顺道抖落杏干、豌豆黄、陈皮、山楂糕若干，丹翡一一捡起，摆在一旁。只见他左手持镜，右手拈诀，假模假样念了番咒语，拳打脚踢跳了段大神，铜镜合着铜钱摇了六摇。最后一抛，他暗暗使点劲力，令三枚卦钱分据天、地、人三才阵位，在镜面上滴溜溜转了足足一炷香方才卧倒，手法极尽之外行、卦象极尽之异常，心大如卷残云，也看得满腹狐疑。

“有那么玄乎？别是诓人的江湖方术吧？”被夫人一剑柄敲在腕上，老实了，借口倒茶遁往后厨去也。

“请问道长，结果如何？”

他胸有成竹道：“敢问夫人，近五年里，是否有亲近之人横死？”

丹翡浑身一震：“正是。莫非——”

“——可俱是长兄？”

丹翡忙不迭地应声。

“可是温文尔雅、容姿端丽，且长于剑法、符咒？另者可是身长八尺、善使弓箭？”

“半点不错。”

他点点头，高深莫测的念了句咒，又问：“亡魂自称三年前亡于玄鬼宗宗主蔑天骸与那妖女刑亥之手，可有此事？”卷残云方自后厨转回，端着茶盘不明所以，他便又问了一回，见二人眼神发直，才不慌不忙抖抖袖笼，掸掸衣襟，正色道，“卦辞复杂，小道长话短说吧。”

“二位的故人虽已身故，魂魄尚存，眼下正在此间徘徊。”

卷残云倒茶忘了回神，茶水淋淋漓漓溢了一桌。他移开茶壶，道了声谢，端碗呷了一口。

“当、当真？”丹翡颤声道，“可为何这些年来连个梦也未曾托过？我有许多话来不及同兄长讲……”

“许是力有未逮吧、有心无力吧。”他随口糊弄两句，又道，“也便是今日，小道同二位有缘，或能设法。祠堂中可有设灵位？”

“有。”卷残云道，“就在堂上。”

“墓冢立于何处？”

“魔神降世后便埋在废墟中，找不见了。”

“被那魔头蔑天骸一掌……尸骨无存。”

他虚情假意嗟叹几声，道：“这便有些棘手了。不过也并非全然无计可施，只要魂魄有所寄托，凭小道这些微末道行，或可勉力一试。”

丹翡闻言愈发悲苦，掩面道：“当初玄鬼宗火烧丹氏圣域，昔日家园付之一炬、无一幸免，是家兄拼死将我带出火海。除却此身，我、我竟无一物用以吊祭……如今家兄亡魂不得安宁，我却、我却无能为力，枉费家兄为救我命丧黄泉，呜……”

卷残云忙上前安慰。

“死者长已矣，二位节哀。”他温言道。

丹翡勉强稳住心神，又一手牵住卷残云：“对了道长，您方才说我们‘二位’。外子与其兄相处甚久，虽……事发突然，但尚存不少贴身物什，不知是否可堪一用？”

他点点头：“有劳。”

须臾便呈上一只锦缎盒子，居中摆一枚箭镞，乃玄铁打成，铤尖有损，无锈。魔脊山一役后卷残云四处寻找狩云霄无果，只从废墟里挖出一支断箭，箭身腐朽后，便只余箭镞了。

他双手接过，在掌心来回翻覆捉摸了一番，口中兀自念念有词，忽屈指一弹。叮的一声清响，霎时金光大作，丹翡、卷残云夫妇正在惊叹，谁料箭镞中空，竟从镞尾裂开一条缝。二人呆若木鸡，犹未反应过来，他向空中一探手，凭空捉出一条物什，双手递上。

他递来的是一支翎羽杆身完好无损的箭，仿佛方从箭筒中取出。

“完璧归赵。”他一本正经对着满殿神明拱了圈手，“幸不负堂上列祖列宗护法加持。”

只见卷残云朝着寒鸮居士郑重一拜，话未出口，眼圈先红了。

他摆摆手，略侧过身去，不受此拜。

“惜乎未能替夫人解忧，然夫人之兄长魂无所依，终究不是法子……”

丹翡立刻问：“敢问道长，要如何引渡？”

寒鸮居士一只手升到下巴颏前，拈了把空气，一只手作甩拂尘貌：“这个嘛，正所谓精诚所至，金石为开，只要日夜祭拜，终有云开见日的一朝。能否功成，端看施主心够不够诚。”

二人还待再问，门后依稀听得稚子相唤，似乎失足落入枯井云云，卷残云随性，招呼也不打一个便急吼吼赶了去。丹翡踟蹰半晌，听见后院喧哗惊呼不断，先拭了拭眼角，客客气气福了一福，才提着裙裾一路小跑着去了。

路过牌位时，又恋恋回望了一眼。

待最后一片裙摆拂过门槛，他立刻从袖笼中抽出一只鸡翅木长匣，将神龛抬起一个角，压在最下面，又用帷幔盖得严严实实。

如此一来，神龛虽高出一截，常人平视之却看不出异常，非虔心祭拜者不能发觉也。

装神弄鬼也好，大变箭镞也罢，于他不过是举手之劳罢了，只不想因此坏了名声，这才折腾了这么一出，不想略施小计便将两位涉世未深的护印师大人唬住了，实在无趣。

匣中放的也非稀世珍宝或是什么藏宝秘图，只有一口朽剑。朽剑本已碎作一地废材，他顺手捡起复原了，弃之可惜收之碍眼，此次远行便顺手捎上了。只是剑魂散尽徒具剑形，留着不过给活人添个念想罢了。

至于如此大费周章究竟所图为何……无他，欠了别人的，临走前总要还上尔。

多年前因他的一时兴起令两名少年涉险，差点丧命不说，事了后怀疑了好一段时间人生。虽然此乃江湖必经之路，但作为始作俑者，聊为补偿理所应当。他此番愈二人多年心病，正好拂衣而去。

来时形单影只，去时亦无人见证，徒洒一地春晖。唯有满殿林立的神灵旁观不语。风吹烛动，群影摇晃，似在默祝。

他施施然对着山门还了一礼，掸掸衣上新浮尘，飘然下山了。

2

山腰有半亩田。

田里有一个草人。

草人周围有……有一圈石墩子。

石墩共十三个，排布看似无状，细辨之，暗合五音十二律，竟是以琴谱为奇门遁甲。在他的好友中，爱以音律设题者唯有一人，而此人恰好有一友，擅长排兵布阵。只是如此一来，田没耕好，禾苗倒被压坏不少，长此以往，怕是要坐吃山空，还得重操旧业回去卖唱。

种田还布局，明摆着引高手入内破解。可叹他纵横江湖数十年，未尝有人看出在风水堪舆上的能为，只得临时自封了一个“洞若观火破阵子”，理直气壮闯了进去。

石料中空，击之琤琮，竟是玉石籽料。他正暗自咋舌二人为布此阵煞费苦心，忽然听一道破空惊响，直逼面门而来。他翻身躲过，尚未落地，又有两道劲力自南北连环而发，一左一右正好截住去路，只得在半空临时易位，堪堪避开要命的一击，脚尖方沾地，东方玉石琤然一响，罡风又至。

好一个待客之道。

他足尖点地，如一道掠影惊鸿腾地飞起，朝斜前方劈面攻去。可石阵却不动了。仿佛算准一般，待掌风劲道用老、收势不及，又冷不丁从正南方发难。如是再三。

他强袭来它不动，他虚晃来它打实，实在令人丈二和尚摸不着头脑。可若说毫无章法，却又有迹可循。

他一面拆招，一面心算：南为夹钟、北为南吕、东为黄钟……此阵并非严格按照南离北坎的八卦阵位排布，而是将之自东向西拨了三个卦位。

换言之，此乃倒错局，不止考验破阵人的周易，更考验临机应变能力，一步踏错，则万劫不复。

耳闻着破风弦音纷至沓来，乱哄哄你方唱罢我登场，且有愈演愈烈之势，他眼珠一转，计上心头。

好寒鸮，足踏罡步、指捏剑诀、口诵卦位，一改扬长避短的战术，直愣愣迎将上去，与之缠斗一处。若有人恰好经过，定会以为此人失心疯发作，正与空气肉搏。

然细观其步法腾挪、指法点戳，却并非杂乱无章，好似舞蹈一般，手足过处，引阵中风歌为之唱和，调极诡，中间百鬼幽泣、群魅乱舞，仿若误入魔窟妖穴，闻之令人肝颤。

可人手舞足蹈之时，触发机关何止千回万回，每每逼至身侧便弹开，寒鸮居士穿梭其间何其潇洒，竟无一道击中。

只见他慢悠悠斜踏一步，招左侧羽音攻来，又轻飘飘一扬袖，引右侧徽音破之，两音相击，顿时消弭；又一举手，招水火攻来，一投足，引风雷轰之……一时叮呤咣啷百音齐发、噼里啪啦百声齐作，直如过年放爆竹一般，又如小夫妻鸡同鸭讲乃至谩骂互殴，好不热闹。

此乃声东击西。他故意深入阵中，为的便是引琴音相抗，自己则毫不费力从中安然脱身。他步步为营，解阵却不破阵，只为告知布阵之人：君之阵法，在下能破，今日暂为君留下颜面，他日若有事相求，也请君为在下留三分薄面。

正得意，嗤啦一声裂帛。他的袖口被不知何处刮来的劲风撕开了一道口子。

此处触动的音律是蕤宾，以他的站位，应当堪堪避开，怎会——

寒鸮居士身形一僵，冷汗涔涔滴下。

……不对！他想错了。此前他一直以为此阵是以音律设局，因此也应以音律抗之，若按卦位，蕤宾应自西方发出，可方才一律，却分明自东南袭来。

难道……他此前都是误打误撞？

天下岂有如此巧合？

除非是布阵之人故意设局，引他往岔路上深入。

如此一来，满盘皆错。

寒鸮居士凝神站定，四周玉石感应不到动作，渐渐息止。空旷田野里，但寂寂风声。

可是倘若……将阵拟作一张巨大的古琴呢？

他方才数出十三块玉石，比之十二律多了一律，先前未细想，以为是布完阵随手丢弃的废料，如今想来，正好对应十三琴徽。玉属水，为琴徽；槽沟是铁具犁出来的，属金，为琴弦；篱边有一篝烘山芋的炉火，为焦尾。

那这五行中的最后两行……

琴身属木，此处琴身非这片耕地莫属，而耕地属土……

这确实是一个倒错局，倒错的却不是方位，而是琴身部件！

土木颠倒，琴身本为木，在此阵中颠倒为土，指耕地，耕地广袤不可撼动，那么关键只在土。

古琴之中，唯有岳山属土……

他目光游移，终于死死定在高出田埂一截的草人身上。

草人属木，此阵中木颠倒为土，正好对应岳山！

草人即为岳山，草人即为阵眼。以草人为界，上首平整，下首错综复杂，正应了琴头琴尾之分。而若以古琴构造观之，琴箱中空，下有龙池与凤沼，这样一来，只怕这座山都住不得人了。殇浪二人买下山头的用意，以及丹氏先祖在山顶修庙的苦心，俱昭然了。

如此简单的障眼法，他竟未能一眼看破，看来这“洞若观火破阵子”的名头，不要也罢。

当下一提气，并指如剑，朝草人当心一画。

“破！”

弦音骤停。

田边坐着两个人，原本就着琴音老神在在地翘腿嗑瓜子，忽然神色一凛，一齐抢上前去。赶到时只见无边稻草萧萧下——驱鸟的草人被开膛破肚，横尸田埂、死状凄惨。

而破阵之人衔了根稻草，优哉游哉倚着琴徽。

浪巫谣也不废话，寒着表情朝那人脸上抓去。眼看五个尖尖的义甲片就要划花脸蛋，寒鸮居士连连后退，自己在面上一揭，露出张挺讨喜的俊脸。

不是此前轰动一时的退隐事件主角，又是哪个？

浪巫谣冷笑，抡起琵琶就往凛雪鸦天灵盖上拍去，殇不患见状，忙挤进两人中间，一手隔开一个。

先劝浪巫谣：“都是老熟人了，有话好好说，别冲动！等问清楚了再动手也不迟。”再问凛雪鸦，“你不是都退隐了吗？怎么跑这儿来了？”

凛雪鸦若有所思：“看来消息传得很快。”

聆牙嘿然：“大名鼎鼎的掠风窃尘要退隐，全东离哪个不知，哪个不晓？只怕是聋子都听见了！说吧，到底打的什么鬼主意？”

凛雪鸦似笑非笑：“我就不能退隐？”

两双眼狐疑地绕着他打转，每只眼里写着一个大字：

“绝”、“无”、“可”、“能”。

“若我说……是真的呢？”

三张面孔你瞧瞧我，我觑觑你，不言语了。

凛雪鸦绕着琴阵转了一圈，烟斗磕了磕石墩子，问：“这又是摆的什么阵仗？就算是欢迎我，也不必如此大兴土木吧？”特意将“土”、“木”二字咬得很重。

“有人偷菜。”浪巫谣言简意赅。

“倒是你，”殇不患道，“既看破了阵眼，为何一上来就拔了这草人？非要乱弹一气，害我们等下还得洗耳朵。”

凛雪鸦故弄玄虚：“一看这阵法，便知道你们定然下了不少功夫，我又何苦坏你们大计？”

聆牙便挖苦：“分明是有些人识破得太晚，这才一力降十会，硬闯。”

他并不否认。两人一琵琶默不作声地看着他沿白墙黑瓦、杏雨梨云和草色烟光的田垄走了一圈，忽又回过头来。

“我就要走了，不请我吃杯践行酒么？”

“好啊。”殇不患立马道，“天命在外办事，要等她一起吗？”

凛雪鸦瞟了眼天色：“算了，我赶时间。欠她的一杯酒，日后有机会再补上。”

殇不患径自去后院花树下挖出一个坛子。待翻出酒具，温上酒，咕嘟咕嘟倾注杯中，回屋坐定，两人已友好会谈过一轮了。从砖地凹陷程度来看，浪巫谣和聆牙惜败。

“行了别吵了，喝酒，喝酒。”

两人勉强碰了杯，一口下肚，双双面色一沉。

凛雪鸦疾走至窗前，噗地吐出：“劣酒。”

浪巫谣瞄了他一眼，一饮而尽：“损友。”

而殇不患浑然不觉，只顾感慨：“痛快！”

酒是劣酒，友是损友，可谁说劣酒损友就不痛快？

道理人人懂：且乐生前一杯酒，何须身后千载名么，可惜有的人，天生闲不住。

酒过三巡，凛雪鸦从他那奇形怪状的包袱中抽出一物。

是一支伞，破败不堪，伞缘还缺了口，在岁月辗转中几经易手又复得，也算作一位故友了。而今终于物归原主。

殇不患收了礼，口中不住数落：“不是我说你，怎么送礼也不送个好的……”

“那便还我。”

他收伞如还剑，把住伞柄挽个花儿，别在腰间。

“送出去的礼物泼出去的水，哪有讨回的道理？”

凛雪鸦一击不中，半路改作伸懒腰，摇摇晃晃站起身。

“这便走了？”

“怎么？舍不得我？那我稍住几日也不是不——”

“——别！打住！青山不改绿水长东就此别过！你走，我欢喜还来不及。”过了会儿又别别扭扭补了一句，“有什么我和巫谣帮得上的，尽管吩咐。”

“不用。”

“不用？”

“当真不用。”

“原先雁过还要拔根毛，不把人坑到底裤都不剩都不算完，怎么退个隐还转性了？”

他但笑不语。

而浪巫谣只道：“至少把酒喝完。”

面也见过，酒也喝过，好话也说尽，窗外风和日暖、花红柳绿，适合分别。

殇不患送到门口，忽没头没尾地问：“还能再见吗？”

凛雪鸦失笑：“我是退隐，又不是找死，何出此问？”

“总觉得你要是铁了心想躲，任人掘地三尺也挖不出来……也罢。”殇不患嘟囔，“倘若真有人能觅得你的半分踪迹，恐怕只有那个人了。”

凛雪鸦微笑。

“所以接下来，我要去和他打声招呼。”

3

他没有直接去找那个人。

辞别时方过正午。殇不患和浪巫谣两人眼光不差，居处朝向极佳，所见风景卓绝，低头可俯览群山开阔，抬头则雾霭缭绕，仿佛停云处，别有一番气象。若非他尚有事在身，削尖了脑袋也要留宿一晚再走。

一路浮岚暖翠、草长莺飞，每至一处，他便抛去一枚行囊，步履便轻快一分，到最后，已是两手空空。

不想兜兜转转，又回到山脚，他望着猿猱欲度愁攀援的悬崖峭壁，不由得叹息：

命里有时终须有，无债身轻也难自由哪。

他换上一身布衣荆钗，抹了一脸粉白黛绿，矫揉造作、一步一扭地上了山。

在山顶，他见到了杀无生。

他还是老样子，在林中大汗淋漓地挥舞着双剑，一看便是从清晨练到现在，怕是连午饭都没顾上，仿佛永远不会感到腻烦一般。此行一遭，谁都变了，只有杀无生一如既往，无论是剑，亦或是别的。总得有人念念不忘，才成就世间诸般因果。思及此处，他竟莫名有些感动。

“谁？”

锵。

眼前寒光一闪，一口剑横在他的脖子上，森森冷气直逼面门，只要再进一毫，他便会血溅当场。

他面不改色地装出一副惊慌失措的模样。

“哼，女人。”

杀无生把剑收了回去。

“现在便从我眼前消失，否则——”他周身腾起一股浓烈的杀气。

纵是不会武功的常人，也必知晓眼前之人并非易与之辈，凛雪鸦却不急，先袅袅婷婷福了一福，再借水袖拂面，在睛明、攒竹、承泣三穴点上一点：“义士若要奴的性命，只管取下便是。奴却是活不成了。”

他一双明眸本就善睐，待药效发作，登时落下泪来，梨花带雨一般。

杀无生皱眉：“你耍什么花招？”

凛雪鸦从袖中取出一方手帕，一壁拭泪，一壁娓娓瞎诌：“承蒙义士过问。奴是清都人士，家住白头镇，因水土缘故，乡民皆天生白发。奴父母早亡，一向与祖父相依为命。祖父经营茶楼，虽非大富大贵，然温饱无虞，五年前西南地震，不少灾民举家逃难，祖父心善，时常施粥接济，后来便干脆收入府中添为家丁。中有一人，年方弱冠，生得眉清目秀，奴一见……便心生欢喜。其人自称罪臣之后，越狱后混入难民中伺机逃走。祖父见他吃苦耐劳，有意撮合，奴便替他瞒着祖父，与他缔下海誓山盟。”

絮絮说到此处，杀无生神色已很不耐烦了，凛雪鸦见状忙改弦易辙，一鼓作气说下去。

“本以为天公开眼，令奴得此乘龙婿，奴暗暗发誓：纵然日后小磕小绊，也只作践行妻道，打不还手、骂不还口便是。谁料大婚翌日便来了一队官兵拿人，欲强行带走夫君，争执中，奴才知晓：夫君哪是什么罪臣之后，分明是当朝郡马，赈灾时被队伍冲散，怕被认出以此要挟王爷，这才假作身世凄凉，不想竟赚去奴的一片真心……此时从轿上款款走下一女，一身凤冠霞帔，满头珠环翠绕，生得更是国色天香，奴一见了便自惭形秽，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。夫君见了此女，一把便推开奴，跟着郡主上了轿，任奴跟在轿后追了足足三里，苦苦相唤，也只当不闻。奴直追得晕厥方罢，被好心人送回。此后奴在府内府外受人指点不说，祖父更因此气得中风，不出三日便灵山添座，留奴一人受尽世人白眼……”

他缓了口气，接着编：“奴为祖父守灵十日，正值州府征税徭役，啬夫见奴家中并无男丁，便收去田产与茶楼，连祖宅也一并强征。幸得管家王贵收留，不至于流落街头。后半夜，奴回想从前点滴，与夫君恩爱一场，如梦似幻、如露如电，正辗转难眠，忽听窗边异响。奴本以为是耗子猖獗，披衣起身一看，竟是王贵！王贵见奴孤苦一人，心生歹念，趁夜破窗而入，企图侮辱奴……奴抵死不从，奈何气力不支，被此畜生得逞……”

凛雪鸦讲到此处，实在口干舌燥，欲摘下水囊偷饮，不料杀无生双臂环抱，正聚精会神盯着他动作，只得装作抽噎。

“次日奴向大房揭发此事，岂知那王贵反咬一口，责奴狐媚腌臜，夜里前来勾引他，这才同奴行那苟且之事。大房偏袒丈夫，令奴三日内搬离……奴寄人篱下，受邻里恩惠良多，本就叨扰，此番蒙羞，更是无颜再留……总归烂命一条，奴已断绝生志，苟活至今，只为找一处清净地一了百了。奴此生不清不白，若能清清白白去，便别无他求了……”言犹未尽，泣不成声。

他编得合情合理，言辞更是情真意切，闻者纵不能感同身受，也要为之动容，偏偏眼前人宛如无情无绪一般，丝毫不为所动。

“说完了？”杀无生重新掣出双剑，“还不快走？”

凛雪鸦吸吸鼻子，屡败屡战：“今日一面，虽非良晤，也算有缘。奴观义士习武，求义士帮奴解脱。”

杀无生淡淡道：“你既求死，便与死人无异。我杀与不杀，有何分别？”

“与其死于豺狼和流匪，奴宁可——”

“——教你一个法子。”杀无生打断他，“比起寻死觅活，你更该做的，是找到那个人。”

“义士孔武有力又正当壮年，自然有法子报仇。可是奴一介女儿身——”

“——谁说只是报仇？”杀无生森然道，“跟着他，走他走过的路，杀——”他顿了顿，又改口，“——做他做过的事。他又不是神仙，怎可能不留一丝破绽？伺机回到他身边，待他松懈时，再一举夺回一切。”

凛雪鸦忍不住问：“莫非也曾有人令义士魂牵梦萦？”

杀无生垂眸：“有。”

“义士不恨他？”

“恨，但并不想他死。很矛盾，但，”他一字一句慢慢道，“世上无人比我更恨他，也无人比我更盼他活下去……哼。罢了，说了你也不懂。”

“义士此言差矣。”凛雪鸦正色道，“奴虽区区一介农妇，却也懂得江湖人最是快意恩仇。义士既不肯报仇，必有缘故，这却不容奴置喙了。”

“这话倒不差。”杀无生轻哂，“他于我，虽有仇，更有恩。若我找到他……”

“如何呢？”

“先报恩，再报仇。”

“若找不到呢？”

看杀无生的神情，仿佛他说了一个天大的笑话。

凛雪鸦几不可闻地喟叹了一声。

真想被他抱一抱……可如此一来，身形气息也好，精心设计的视觉骗局也罢，都无所遁形了，杀无生一定会认出他来。真想被他抱一抱……

不知怎的，一路上，他对他人慷慨解囊几近无私，唯独对于杀无生，总忍不住想要讨点什么。

“奴有个不情之请……奴可以抱抱义士吗？”

“你想死？”

“奴确实但求一死。”凛雪鸦说着，又挤出两滴眼泪，“唉，可叹奴一生孤苦无依、天伦离散，怕是天煞孤星的命格。难得有人愿听奴说会儿话，又巴巴地凑上去讨嫌……罢了，是奴命该如此，怨不得——”

“——啧。”

他睁大了眼睛。

与其说是拥抱，还不如说是被硬生生扯进怀里。他整个人扑在杀无生胸前，直挺挺地任他拥着。杀无生手中还握着剑，明晃晃悬在后心，倘若此时被识破，他只消动动手腕，便能将自己一剑穿心。他的心越跳越快，几如擂鼓，几乎怀疑杀无生其实已经听见了自己的心跳声，没立刻动手，不过是嫌一剑穿心的死法太便宜了，正盘算着将自己千刀万剐……微风瑟瑟，卷起地上重重落叶，他嗅着衣上松香、汗味、铁腥气，忽而安下心来。

此地依山傍水、山明水秀，埋骨于此间，倒也不错……

风声渐远去，背后的凉意愈来愈近。

杀无生很快便放开了他。

“几时动身？”他低声问。

凛雪鸦吃了一惊。

见凛雪鸦瞠目结舌，他又不耐烦起来：“山下近来响马流窜，不太平。我送你一程。”

“怎敢劳烦义士，奴——”

杀无生不由分说接过空空如也的褡裢，在手中掂了掂，扬起眉。

“去哪儿？”

他胡乱指了个方向。

一路上未多作言语，但闻山涧流水淙淙，山外鸟鸣声声，风景旧曾谙，但气氛这般僵硬，还是头一回。倘若此时背诵《笑林广记》一则活跃气氛，会被当场杀掉吗？倘若多说几句好话求杀无生同行，他会跟自己走吗？倘若……

正想入非非，冷不防杀无生猛地停下，他一时站立不稳，好险没一头栽倒。

“好了，就到这儿。”杀无生将褡裢还给他，“过了前面的村落，便到市集了。我不奉陪了，你好自为之。”说罢转身要走。

“你——”凛雪鸦忍不住叫住他。

杀无生身形一顿。

“那个人，你还找吗？”

杀无生好像是笑了，脚下却不停，茕茕身影渐隐山雾中。

“找。”良久，雾里遥遥传来一字。

他想问，喉咙却仿佛被人扼住；想追，脚下却仿佛生了根，只好一个人，拎包四顾心茫然。

而两处茫茫皆不见。

杀无生已走远了。

4

凛雪鸦卸下易容，换上常穿的那套蓝白行头，失魂落魄地接着赶路。天上飘起细雨，湿了锦鞋罗袜，他有些后悔将伞送人了。所幸途不甚长，时不甚赶，至少还有歇歇脚的余裕。

沿途水汽氤氲、桃红李白，花骨朵一芥一芥点满枝丫，一梭白腰雨燕穿柳飞过。他一眼相中村头那棵老槐树，正待前去避雨，忽闻笛声清亮。树下有一总角稚子，斜叼一支竹哨，呜哩呜哩吹得欢，正是：

老槐才露尖尖角，早有童儿避荫头。

同为天涯落汤鸡，小童大方让出风水宝地，招呼他一块儿避雨，他也不谦让，大喇喇拣了处干燥泥地坐下。一坐下便只管吧嗒吧嗒抽起闷烟。

小童瞄他一眼，又瞄一眼，干咳数声，故作老成地问道：“有心事？”

“放眼天下，谁无心事？唉，可叹哪。”

“叹什么？”

“叹：一生负气成今日，四海无人对夕阳。”

小童不满意：“我不是人吗？”

凛雪鸦笑笑，摸摸他的羊角辫：“小孩儿不算人。”

小童登时恼了，一把拍开他的手，捡树枝在两人中间画了条线，权当楚河汉界，井水不犯河水。过了一会儿，又偷偷擦掉，一蹭一蹭挨到凛雪鸦身旁。

“既然小孩儿不算人，那你便当我是空气、是木头、是芸芸众生，有什么烦心事儿，也同我说说呗？”

原来还是个包打听。

而他只是笑，并不作答。

半晌，又听他慢悠悠道：“此地，原来有一座园子，画阁朱楼鳞次栉比，二十四番风信，常有附庸风雅者来此手谈一局，仿古人曲水流觞的雅事。不想今日前来，已是沧海桑田。”

小童冷笑：“别想唬我！我可听人说了，此处本来确是一处园子，不过那都是一甲子以前的事儿了。看你不过才二十出头，怎可能见过当时盛况？难道你竟是书里说的‘烂柯人’不成？”

凛雪鸦不紧不慢呷了口烟：“也不无可能。”接着露齿粲然一笑，“槐树招阴，雨天煞气重，仔细撞鬼。”

小童鼻孔里一哼，正要取笑，隐隐传来人声。

从天际远远踱来一头青牛，一边的牛角吊着书袋，另一边挂着算盘；青牛背上驮着一名老儒，身边跟着一名书童。儒生书童，多如过江之鲫，古怪的是，这老儒倒着骑牛，颇似换了坐骑的张果老；而书童竟与主人并行，甚是僭越。

老儒边吟诵，边摇头晃脑，不提防被斜刺里一枝桃花挂住了头发，正待发作，见桃花模样周正、颜色可爱，又手舞足蹈起来，当即赋诗一首，曰：

风前横笛斜吹雨，醉里簪花倒著冠。桃花白发相牵挽，付与时人冷眼看。

一旁书童冷笑：“剽窃！诗贼！”

老儒便斥责：“你懂什么！这叫‘古人今人若流水，共看明月皆如此’，我与古人同作此诗，正是‘心有灵犀一点通’。”又是一通之乎者也云云。

书童反驳了句什么，听不大清，老儒跟着投桃报李。一个骂童子坏了诗兴，一个讽儒生为老不尊，一个曰“墙上芦苇，头重脚轻根底浅”，一个对“山间竹笋，嘴尖皮厚腹中空”，唇枪舌战，你来我往，好不激烈，直把那小童看得呆了，两人走远后口中仍在喃喃：“这对主仆，煞是有趣。”

凛雪鸦轻叹：“好一对忘年之交。”

“我道为何那书童竟敢出言顶撞呢。”小童道，“原来是友，这便说得通了。”又自作聪明补了一句，“年纪差得这般大，便是忘年交，恐怕也不多见吧？”

“倘若我说，其实书童的年纪比儒生还要大上许多，而那儒生算起来还是个少年呢？”

“哈？”

“料你也不知道。”凛雪鸦老神在在，“儒生名唤太酸生，练一门叫做《光阴剑谱》的童子功，本来也算是仪表堂堂，可惜前些年走火入魔，一夜青丝换白发。”

“那么邪门？我见识少，你可别诓我。”

“有人为永葆青春去练阴毒武功，便有人为登峰造极一夜白头，江湖怪谭多如牛毛，这也是常有的。”

“那书童呢？他又是谁？”

“书童便是老苍童子，貌若束发、长青不老，江湖人称生老病死四苦之一的‘老’，便是他了。”

“竟然是他！”小童失声叫道，“可他不是销声匿迹多年，怎会突然现身？”

“那我便不知了。许是为了尚在红尘中的某某，也未可知。”

“那他老人家贵庚几何？”小童好奇道。

凛雪鸦掐指一算，先伸左手，拇指折进掌心，平平向上摊开；再伸右手，一二两指掣出，其余空心虚握。

“四十八岁？”

“八十四岁。”

“八、十、四、岁！”

童子虽惊诧，又很快冷静下来：“哼，你说他们是太酸生、老苍童子便是了？证据呢？别是随口乱蒙的吧？”

激将法。凛雪鸦轻笑：“方才你看见那头牛了吗？”

“看见了。”

“两边牛角分别挂着什么？”

小童朝天翻着白眼，比划道：“左边……挂着书，右边挂着算盘。这是什么意思？”

“是在嘲讽世间儒生多为沽名钓誉之徒。若挂的是木算盘，证明对方还有救；若挂的是铁算盘，算盘重，书囊轻，名不副实。来者若不涉武林，便以唇舌一战，败者自尽；若会武功，则可拔剑杀之。”

小童对太酸生的残忍行径未多评价，反奇道：“儒生沽名钓誉，太酸生是儒生……那他岂不是把自己也给骂进去了？”

“自嘲更自省，这正是太酸生的高明之处。”见小童一脸迷茫，他正要解释，突然词穷，心不在焉地摆摆手，“罢了，要骂便骂吧，当年春闱在人前斯文扫地之后，他也无旁人可骂了。”

小童不依，以指刮脸：“说不出来了吧？羞羞！大人骗小孩！”

他失笑：“这帽子太大，在下可收受不起。还请小公子宽容则个。”

“只有嘴上道歉？”

“那在下便再讲一个，权当赔罪，小公子意下如何？”

小童心中一喜，面上仍装作为难，想了又想，道：“那我要听不一样的！若是和别家的重复了，便不作数。”

凛雪鸦不答，远眺山水外，不知作何想。循着目光，只见暮霭沉沉、烟雨迷蒙。半晌，他徐徐开口：

“从前有个人，名唤凛雪鸦——”

被匆忙打断。

“什么凛不凛鸦不鸦的，我要听大侠！听那刃无锋单枪匹马直插玄鬼宗老巢，连挑九九八十一员大将，将大魔头森罗枯骨斩于马下，好不威风、好不痛快！”

他摇头：“那不过是传奇话本的一贯套路罢了。你要听，可自去说书摊听个称心如意。我讲的，都是未经夸大的事实。”

小童眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈：“那不如讲讲时下最脍炙人口的掠风窃尘吧。你说好端端的，他为什么要退隐？是不是因为他快要死了，怕被人寻仇？我听说很多无恶不作的坏蛋晚年下场都特别凄惨，于是假意悔过，寻了个寺庙出家，混了个住持头衔，烧剩下的舍利子竟还供在佛堂供人瞻仰。若是谁好巧不巧拜了，嘿！恐怕非但不能祈福，还要招致血光之灾。你说这掠风窃尘，是不是也出家了？还有还有！我听说……”

小童兀自滔滔不绝，凛雪鸦原本还怅然若失，越听越觉心惊。怎么连三头六臂、青面獠牙都出来了？早年间不还是玉面贵公子么？他早料到那些吹牛不打草稿的莽夫能编，却不曾想到这么能编。

“打住打住！这都哪儿跟哪儿？先纠正一点，夜潜闺房的那叫采花贼，正经小偷不仅不屑与之为伍，见了面还要打起来……

“掠风窃尘是欠了一屁股的风流债，可这入赘一说未免也太离谱了。他既能万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，又何苦用一纸婚约作茧自缚？

“还有什么‘沐月无影’。名字起得倒是别致，论起来，也不过是雕虫小技罢了，哪有传的这般神乎其神。”

小童说得正高兴，被硬生生打断，心怀不满：“那你倒是说说看，若非千年雪精，这‘踏雪无痕、沐月无影’的本事又是怎么来的？”

“那是因为掠风窃尘发肤皆白，在月下反光，他们一时被晃花了眼，以为无影。至于踏雪无痕，轻功稍高的都能做到，本来就不甚稀奇。”

“那夜盗皇宫呢？那么大一座皇宫，说没就没，这又要怎么说？”

“迷烟。那些人在出发前便中了招，自以为到了皇宫，实则被引至城郊荒地。迷烟一散，皇宫自然不见了。还有什么不解的？”

小童撇嘴：“看你倒对掠风窃尘好像很熟悉一般……怎么，你俩认识？”

凛雪鸦忖了忖：“他与我周旋久，算是吧。”

“听不懂。”

“认识。”

“好吧，就当你真认识他。既然我说的这些都不对，那依你之见，他为什么要退隐？”

凛雪鸦反问：“你觉得一个人立足江湖，最风光得意的是什么？最痛快淋漓的又是什么？”

“在世时俯仰无愧最是痛快。论得意，大丈夫不能流芳百世，也当遗臭万年。”

凛雪鸦嗤笑：“不过尔尔。”

小童叫起来：“这还不够得意、不够痛快？你倒说说，他平生最得意之事是什么？”

“就在今天。”

“今天？”

“他刚刚策划了一个精妙绝伦的骗局，把天下人都戏耍得团团转，这还不够得意？”

小童紧张得咽了咽口水：“什么骗局？”

“想知道？”

“嗯！”他点头如捣蒜。

凛雪鸦朝他勾勾手指。他怀着敬佩附耳过去，却扑了个空。

对方往树干上一仰，对他摇了摇手指：“秘密。”

他的面容隐在丝缕烟气后，白烟袅袅，有如风云变幻，有如一切无常相。

任小童百般央求，凛雪鸦都不肯再吐露一字，他只好退而求其次，打听起“掠风窃尘之友”的秘密。

“听起来，你也是个江湖人？那不如讲讲你自己的故事？”

这小孩儿，倒是有江湖百晓生的资质。凛雪鸦慢吞吞啜了口烟，慢吞吞吐出，道：“我方才正要讲起，是你嚷嚷着要听刃无锋，又非让我给你讲掠风窃尘的。”

小童忙举手讨饶：“好好好，我不打岔，您说，您说！”

他重新拈起一撮烟草，填满斗身，压实、压紧、凑到唇边，才发觉忘了点火。夜将近了，夕阳西下，旷野空寂无人，婆娑树影萧萧。红日里，一缕烟蛇徐徐升起，风吹不断，雨浇不熄，宛如为挽留余晖而伸出的一条臂膀。

自打他初入江湖起，张家借逸闻，李家觅传奇，编排过无数的江湖人、杜撰过无数的江湖事，这本不足为道——他长于此、专精于此；但将自己列为主角，还是头一遭。有的人面具戴得太久，便再也摘不下来，他把自己藏在虚虚实实的谎话背后，久而久之，便忘了拿回来。

不远处的小茶馆里，说书先生惊堂木一拍：话说那江洋大盗掠风窃尘，不为财色不为名利，只为天道常理，因此甘愿深入龙潭虎穴与妖魔鬼怪为伍，不惜沾得一身泥泞，也要还河山一片清气！堂上口若悬河，堂下喝彩连连，满座涕零如雨，所为俱不是他的生平。

许是今日天凉，以往一笑置之的荒唐话本，竟有些耿耿于怀起来。

他深吸一口气，清了清嗓子：“从前……”

从前事，尽都休。浮名浮利两悠悠，飘飘物外不淹留。又著个，甚来由？

雨声淅淅沥沥，往事虽远尤近，初时说得磕磕绊绊，随后越发流畅起来，几乎不假思索，直如竹筒倒豆一般，正讲到魔脊山头一剑破，魑魅魍魉齐悲声——

“——停停停，停一下！打住，打住！”

凛雪鸦叹气扶额：“又如何了？”

“你说的这些……都是真的？”

“千真万确。”

“可前些年有个江湖骗子，打着刃无锋的旗号四处招摇撞骗，便也是这般说的，连说辞都分毫不差。”

凛雪鸦笑：“兴许我才是那江湖骗子的祖师爷，也未可知啊。”

小童已被驳得没脾气了，干脆修起闭口禅。且由得这条滑舌胡搅蛮缠，倒要看看能不能灿出朵并蒂莲来，他赌气想。

身旁人却好似沉吟未止，一声不吭。

从西山的方向传来几声鸟叫，其音高亢、其色纯和，排云直上九霄，宛如古籍中记载的凤鸣。他顿感新奇，探头向树荫外张去。

夜空澄澈，清风徐来。

雨停了。

“喂，你有没有听到——”一回头，哪里还有半个鬼影子。若非淡淡烟草气仍缭绕四周，他几乎以为方才的一切，都只是一觉槐安。

“怎么连声招呼都不打，没礼貌……”他嘟囔。

但这人可真有意思，好像什么都知道，又好像什么都与他无关。

“凛雪鸦、凛雪鸦……”他含在嘴里反复咀嚼这个名字。天边暮色已四合，邻家牧童赶羊回，村口爷娘正相唤，瞧着时候不早，便拍拍屁股回家去了，很快将之抛诸脑后。

路过茶馆时他稍停了停，里头已讲到西幽乐师弦歌断邪，好本领、好相貌，琴师睦天命，女中豪杰、不输须眉，二人真是郎才女貌、羡煞旁人，不想却被那怪侠刃无锋棒打鸳鸯，生生拆散……

无人知晓凛雪鸦此名，便如他未曾来过。

-完-


End file.
